The Happy Ending
by AntarPrince
Summary: I thought hopped it would lead me to you, but it didn't.


**Title:** The Happy Ending

**Author:** Chris F. (Antarprince/Antarprince04)

**Pairing:** Tidus/Yuna

**Rating:** PG (Maybe less)

**Spoilers:** Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 (The Best Final Fantasy's Ever!)

**Notes/Warnings:** Very Angsty, alittle bit of Fluff. It's an AU-ish fic, somewhere between 'The Common Ending' and 'The Good ending'. Review and be honest; just...dont be too harsh, its my first Het fic. (Yes, the Gay guy likes Tidus/Yuna lol)

**Disclaimer:** Dont own the games. Wish I did because they are Damn good.

I stand on the Deck and sigh, looking at at the sphere in my hands. The reason I begain this entire journey in the first place all in this recording - this little machina. I thought - hopped - it would lead me to you, but it didn't.

Sniffing, I fight the tears that come to my eyes, squeezing my fists; my nails dig into my palms so hard they might bleed.

I should be happy and I suppose, in a way that I am. The Yevon/Youth League conflict has ended and Vegnagun is no longer a threat and the Eternal Calm is safe, but at the same time, I can't help but feel disappointed - betrayed and angery, but at who?

My eye's narrow in answer. The Fayth, though I do not voice it. Though I was aided, I fought Sin, defeated him, and yet lived where none other has, even Braska - my father.

Sin, created from the people of Spira thimselves - from thier own Darkness.

They should call summoners 'Deathseekers' themselves. It sounds concided, but no Summoner before me has ever survived Sin. They sacrifice themselves, all toperserve Spira and it's Happiness.

A legecy of death, however noble that death may be. Death, nonetheless.

I remember my own pilgimage: My heart heavy with sorrow as I drew ever closer to my goal. Yet I persisted, Placing the happiness and well-being above my own.

Then the Fayth gave me you, only to take you away again. Yet, I still remained silent.

Now I find this sphere and my hope rises agian, but as I stand here, alone, I know that hope is dashed.

Anger boils, a raging inferno in my heart... I have done my chore, protected Spira twice over and paid my due! Is it wrong - selfish of me to finally put myself first, to be happy for once?

The breeze whispers. blowing a stray lock of my hair and my breath catches as I begin to lose my battle and warm, sulty tears begin to trickle down my cheeck. I can feel the lump in my throat as I look at the sphere.

"I should just get rid of it," I whisper. It pains me to look at it. I knew the chance that it would lead me to you, were very slim to say the least. I say you fade, but still... I had hoped...

Suddenly, I hear it and I stop! It's so faint I think maybe I imagined it. Still, I stop and I hold my breath, listening. I hold it for so long my lungs begin to burn, but all I hear is the rumble of the Airship.

"...I'll always listen, " I whisper in sadness and I will.

Rikku tells me I should let go and look to the future. I'll always have my memories, she says, but I'm not ready for you to just be a memory and I don't know if I ever will be...

But suddenly I hear it again; closer this time, sharp and insistent. I heard it, I know I did!

Pocketing the sphere, I turn sharply, leaving the deck and make my way to the bridge as quickly as I can. My heart is pounding as I reach the lift. I bunch the command key so hard I'm sure it should hurt, but I ignore it, I have to hurry.

As I make my way down the stretch leading to the bridge, part of me is cautious. What if I'm wrong? It could be anyone whistling and carried on the wind. It can't possibly be you, but I press on into the Bridge, vaulting over the rail onto the main floor.

"Where are we," I snap in haste. Everyone looks at me in surprise as I rush over to Buddy.

"...uh, over Besiad," he says slowly, glancing at the console.

"Land, Now," I tell him.

I don't wait for a response, turning away to head beck to the deck to disembark. Buddy must have hesitated, because as I reach the exit I hear Brother. " Yidiasa ut gulad? Ab ik!"

As I make my way, I feel that burning anger in my heart begin to change, to transform and I hope again. I can't help but fear it at the same time as I am elated by it. I can't bare to be let down again, but I know I heard it. Somewhere inside, I just..._know_.

As I approach the deck, I hear rushed footsteps and labored breaths behind me. "Yuna?" Questioning and Blunt - Calm as ever. Paine's voice.

"...Yunnie?" Hesatent and concerned, Rikku. "What is it?" I hesitate for the barest of moments before I answer her. I can pedict her resonse, yet still I answer. "Oh..Yunnie..." Her voice is pained and sad, but as we reach the deck I do not reply. I do not blame her, but she will never understand, how can she?

Sult fills my nose and the sun glistens off the water, sparkling like a million diamonds, and I look down over the beach and see nothing, nothing but sand. Fear wells inside ove me; maybe I was wrong, maybe I imagined it...

"_Tidus!_" I cry so loud my voice echo's on the wind, my voice strained with bound tears. Desperately, I let out a shrill whistle and wait, body tense anticipation and hope. _By the fayth, please answer. _I feel the hand on my shoulder as Rukku draws me into her imblace.

"Look." Paine says, stoic still.

Sniffing, I wipe my tear-stained eyes and look up at her. My brows furrow questioningly as she nods sharply at the beach. Scquinting, I can see a figure in the distance, barreling up the shore. "Yuna!" The person shouts and brings his fingers up letting out a shrill, long whistle.

Extricating myself, I walk slowly to the end of the deck, watching. Is it, I ask silently. Could it really be...

My breath catches and my tear-strained eyes widen as the figure comes into focus. "TIDUS", I yell at the top of my lungs. Not thinking I leap the twenty feet from the Deck of the airship and land, crouching in the sand.

I run down the beach, heart pounding so hard I fear it'll burst. "Tidus!" I cry, launching myself into your arms as you whisper my name, but it's so loud to my ears it's as if you'd shouted. "Is it really you?", I whisper pleadingly as tears burn my eyes. "Tell me it's reall you."

I hold you as tight as I can. I'm afraid - I'm afraid that if I let go you'll disappear again, that I'll wake up on the airship to find it was only a dream. The very thought terrifies me.

As if you sense this you tighten your arms around me. Slowly, as you losen your grip you raise my head to meet your gaze and just look at me. Your beautiful blue eyes radiate peace and love and I could just lose myself in them; stay here forever and never let go. If this is a dream, I don't wan't to wake up..

When you smile and brush your fingers through my hair its so innocent I could almost laugh. "...I'm here", you whisper softly and lean down slightly to draw me into a kiss. I come willingly stretching up on my tiptoes to meet you.

You smile as we part, "Do I pass?"

I can't help but to laugh at the qustion. I nod somewhat impishly and reach up to kiss you again.

When we part I jump in surprise as thunderous applause and Wolfish whistles greet up. Looking over, I see all of Besaid standing on the beach, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Paine at the fore all clapping Happily.

I just stand there with a smile resting my head on your chest. "I love you", I say suddeny, surprising myself. "Don't leave me again."

"I'm not going anywhere..."


End file.
